Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)
TX2.JPG|Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|link=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|linktext=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012) TX4.JPG|Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|link=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|linktext=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012) TX1.JPG|Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|link=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|linktext=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012) TX3.JPG|Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|link=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012)|linktext=Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012) The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2012) Book by Larry L. King and Peter Masterson Music and Lyrics by Carol Hall Summary: 'It is the late 1970s, a brothel that has been operating outside of fictional Gilbert, Texas for more than a century. It is under the proprietorship of Miss Mona Stangley, having been left to her by the original owner. While taking care of her girls, she is also on good terms with the local sheriff, Ed Earl Dodd. When crusading television reporter Melvin P. Thorpe decides to make the illegal activity an issue, political ramifications cause the place to be closed down. (From Wikipedia) Production Staff *'Director: Eric Hurst *'Musical Director: 'Bryan Richards *'Choreographer:' David Jones *'Stage Manager: 'Lenoir Brewer *'Assistant Stage Manager: 'Paige Brand *'Set Designer: 'Dale Holcomb' '&''' Eric Hurst *'Lighting Designer: 'Shawn Smith *'Sound Designer: 'Tyler Teagle *'Costume Designer: 'Wanda Tillman & Sheri Cox *'Hair and Makeup Designer: 'Kris Smithem *'Master Carpenter: 'Dale Holcomb *'Lighting Op: 'Patrick Campbell, Caroline W. Colletti, Tim Colletti, Scott M. Freese *'Sound Op: 'Tyler Teagle, Becky Abromowitz *'Scenic Painting: 'Melissa Findley, Theresa Prow-Davis, Paige Brand, Dale Holcomb, Eric Hurst *'Production Manager: 'Paige Brand Cast List *Lisa Mitchell - '''Miss Mona Stangley *Akia Sembly - Jewel *Colleen MCClure - Angel *Hillary Kaye - Shy *Krystof Kage - Sheriff Ed Earl Dodd *Ben Taylor - Melvin P. Thorpe *Alissa Rudloe - Dawn, Girl #1, Angelette Imogene Charlene *Meghan Moisan -''' Taddy Jo, Girl #2, Townsperson''' *Miranda Vandenberg -''' Linda Lou, Girl #3, Angelette''' *Ariana Lopez - Beatrice, Girl #5, Angelette *Ashton Odom - Durla, Choir *Meredith Ross - Ruby Rae, Choir, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer *Lauren Antista -'Ginger, Choir, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer' *Katifani Crum - Eloise, Choir, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer, Townsperson *Kristin Vandenberg - Doatsey Mae, Girl #4, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer *Rachel Smith - Miss Wulla Jean, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer, Townsperson, Reporter #1 *Curt Weiler - Cowboy #1, Choir, Dogette, Aggie, Photographer, Governor's Aide, Farmer *Kafui Ablordebbey -''' Cowboy #2, Choir, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer, Townsperson, Aggie''' *Jared Kent - Cowboy #3, Young Cowboy, Aggie, Photographer, Reporter #3 *Kevin Godwin - Cowboy #4, Dogette, Aggie, Photographer, Reporter #2 *Evan Ross - Shy Kid, Dogette, Aggie, Photographer *Neil Coker - Slick Dude, Cameraman, Aggie *Derek E Taylor, Jr. - Choir, Melvin P. Thorpe Singer, Townsperson, Aggie *Alan Nelson - Traveling Salesman, C. J. Scruggs, TV Colorman, Chip Brewster, Governor *David Hearn - Choir, Mayor Rufus Poindexter, Senator Wingwoah *Gary Mathews ' - Narrator, Edsel Mackey' Production Calendar Performance Dates: April 19 - May 6, 2012 Ticket Sales Attendance - 2,242 Awards Nominations: Awards: Category:2011-2012 Season Category:Mainstage Shows Category:Productions Category:Joint TLT/TALC Productions Category:Musicals Category:Director:Eric Hurst